


the art of staying cool

by Kharasma



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/pseuds/Kharasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna loves Elsa's icy fashion. She wants some of her own. But how and when is she going to wear it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the art of staying cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> This is just a silly idea based on a story Elsa and Anna like to tell their visitors in the Disney theme parks. Hope you like!

“So, Elsa, spill: what’s with the gorgeous dress? You never told me how you did it!” Anna asked one morning, still in awe whenever she saw that flash of blue in the hallways. Her sister left her room! She lived in the castle and they actually talked! That was amazing and she didn’t want to waste a single second of it.

As it happened, they were passing a mirror in that particular hallway. Elsa paused in front of it, gesturing for Anna to join her. “Oh, this?” she asked, smoothing her finger along the cape. “I guess...when I finally unleashed my power, I felt like I could do anything. Let my hair down, so to speak. And then I thought: that queen’s dress wasn’t really me. I definitely didn’t feel like one. So...this is where the magic took me.”

“Like I said before, it’s beautiful,” Anna agreed, nodding enthusiastically. “And you look even better with that tiara!” A shining snowflake tiara now sat on Elsa’s hair, even more magnificent than the one she’d left buried in the snow. “Arendelle has the coolest queen!” 

Elsa giggled even as Anna latched onto her arm. Now what was the phrase? “Chill out, Anna, I’m not all that...”

Anna gasped with delight. “Ha! See? Told you you could be punny!” 

Elsa gave her a fond, patient smile and squeezed her hand. “Thanks to you.”

Anna gazed at their reflections in the mirror for a moment, smiling at the thought that they were side by side at last. She lapsed into thoughtful silence a lot these days...having Elsa around was still so much to take in! Gorgeous Elsa, sparkling Elsa...wait a minute! That gave her an idea. Her smile slowly shifted into a smirk, all turned on her sister. “Anyway, like I was saying: you’re gorgeous. Your power’s amazing. And...hey, Elsa?”

“What is it, Anna?” Oh, it’d been years since she’d seen it, but Elsa knew that smirk. She loved it. And hated it. Because something was about to happen...

“You made that dress yourself, right? Out of your magic? So...you think you could make one for me? I wanna see how it’d look!

Elsa bit her lip. Oh, here we go again. “Blue’s your color too...” she murmured, gently patting her sister’s sleeve. “I’ve never tried it on anyone but me. I’m not sure if I can...”

Anna shook her head fiercely, braids swinging every which way. “We’ve been over this, Elsa! You love me. I love you. You’ve got complete control of your powers. If you can build a castle and thaw a kingdom, you can definitely make me a dress! I know you can do it!”

It was a sign of just how far they’d come that Elsa actually believed her. Her expression softened...then turned thoughtful, as she circled Anna with an artist’s eye. “Let’s see: Probably a lighter blue than mine, to contrast your hair---or should it be darker? It definitely has to be a swishy skirt, knowing you.”

“I do love to swish!” Anna laughed. Hey: just ‘cause she was grown up didn’t mean she couldn’t still have some fun.

“Add some poof, and silk...and...there!” Elsa swept her hand into the air as if waving a magic wand. Her ice magic sparkled across the room before circling Anna, transforming her into an ice princess. As promised, she did indeed have a poofy skirt in a glistening dark blue. The color faded into silver at the top of the dress, and puffy white sleeves were wrapped in a brilliant icy shawl that caught every light in the area, making it sparkle like the rainbow.

It was absolutely her best work yet. Anna had to agree, turning this way and that to admire herself before she launched at Elsa. “Oh gosh, it’s beautiful! Thank you!” Anna squealed. Elsa smiled indulgently in response, gently running a hand along that rainbow shawl of ice. 

They lingered there for a moment, then turned to the mirror. Anna did look gorgeous...but Elsa could see that she was trembling just a little. She immediately cast a worried gaze on her sister.

“Anna, are you cold? You’re not freezing, are you?” Elsa winced, her eyes going wide. That...was still a sore spot between them. 

Ever-stubborn, Anna shook her head, turning to walk down the hallway. “No-not-at-all!” she yelped, a little rushed. And though she tried to hide it, Elsa could see her starting to waddle down the hallway as if her legs were half-frozen.

“Anna...” Elsa could see a bad idea when it was staring her in the face, so she lifted the spell. Anna’s warm dress reappeared...and though she looked a little disappointed, she was relieved to be warmed up again. 

“Okay, so maybe that was a dumb idea,” Anna had to concede. “But it was really cool! You could be a fashion designer! You know, if you weren’t busy being queen.”

Elsa laughed, stepping forward to give her sister a hug. That ought to warm her up. “I’ll consider it. And...you know, maybe we can find tailors to make something like that dress without the ice?”

Anna nodded happily. “I’d love that! And, actually...” 

Her gaze had turned to the window, where she saw Olaf playing in the garden by the pond. His little snow flurry followed him everywhere, sheltering him from the hot summer sun. And that gave Anna an idea. Her eyes sparkled as she turned back to Elsa.

“Hey, let’s go out and see Olaf! And give me that scarf back---I think I know exactly how to use it.”

That was the birth of Queen Elsa’s most revolutionary invention: a summery fashion line for those scorching-hot Arendelle days. From then on, Anna’s glittering ice scarf remained firmly around her shoulders in the summer. And on the most brutal days of the year, she could even be seen walking side by side with Elsa, both sisters clad in rather convenient ice dresses.

No matter the weather, from then on, life was always cool in Arendelle...and there were more than enough warm hugs to balance things out.


End file.
